


Void

by Im_A_Terrible_Person



Series: Requests :) [12]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Cock Warming, Consensual Non-Consent, Consensual Somnophilia, Dehumanization, Dubious Consent, God This is Bad, I just couldn't get into it, I tried tho, Look man, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Objectification, Purgatory, Purgatory Sex, Somnophilia, The Void, Top Wilbur Soot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:33:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29973282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Im_A_Terrible_Person/pseuds/Im_A_Terrible_Person
Summary: Well. Wilbur's alone with an unconscious Schlatt. What could possibly happen?
Relationships: Jschlatt/Wilbur Soot
Series: Requests :) [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2193852
Comments: 2
Kudos: 133





	Void

**Author's Note:**

> For @HardShoulders <3
> 
> I'm sorry, I feel like this didn't turn out very well. If you want me to redo it, I can!

Wilbur’s hands shook with excitement. He couldn’t believe he finally got to do this, to live out this fantasy at last. Schlatt looked even more gorgeous like this, pretty pale skin and his blissfully relaxed face, so peaceful. Wilbur loved him. Loved him as a person, loved him awake, but something about his unconsciousness… made Wilbur feel hot.

He loved Schlatt. Loved everything Schlatt said, everything Schlatt did, loved his looks, loved his charm, loved his mind, loved his soul. Wanting to do this to Schlatt made Wilbur’s stomach twist with guilt, made him feel ashamed, like he didn’t appreciate Schlatt. He loved fucking him, loved his expressions, the way he moved.

Schlatt was out cold, face slack, body limp. Wilbur shouldn’t find Schlatt being at his mercy this _hot_ , but he couldn’t help himself. Schlatt couldn’t stop him, even if he wanted Wilbur to stop, if he hated what Wilbur did to him. He’s asleep. You’re defenceless when you're asleep. The thought of Schlatt being unable to stop him shouldn’t arouse Wilbur, imagining being able to fuck him and mark him until he resembled a leopard, covered in teeth marks and hickeys. _Fuck_.

-

Wilbur knows Schlatt knew about his little kink. How couldn’t he? Schlatt was a ram, so he'll pass out whenever he gets overwhelmed. So, more often than not, Wilbur had an unconscious Schlatt on his dick. Which wouldn’t be a problem, except he found it so hot, so _fucking_ hot that he just… couldn’t control himself? He lost all softness, all care, and just fucked Schlatt like he was a toy.

Left bruises on his delicate skin, bruises he’d stare at for days after. He’s not subtle, and Schlatt caught on almost immediately. The next time they’d met, Schlatt had pushed him down into a chair, straddled his lap and kissed him senseless. It had confused Wilbur, the sudden enthusiasm was very unusual for Schlatt, and he had no idea where it came from. Schlatt was a pillow princess, settled back and let Wil take the lead, make him lose it, fuck him into the mattress.

“Wil, I got something to ask you.”

There’s something dark in his voice as he pulled back. Wilbur’s heart dropped. Schlatt cupped his jaw, and stroked his thumb over Wilbur’s cheek.

“Yeah?”

Schlatt didn’t look angry, at least. His hand dropped to wrap around Wilbur’s neck, squeezed lightly. It wasn’t Wil’s thing, but Schlatt looked like he was enjoying this, so he didn’t tell him to stop.

“Why do you like it when I faint?”

He ground his hips down into Wilbur’s, whimpered at the friction, and tightened his grip on Wilbur’s neck until he couldn’t breathe. He released him after only a few seconds and dropped his forehead onto Wil’s shoulder with a pathetic whine. Wilbur wanted to tease him for it, but couldn’t bring himself to. Oh wait, Schlatt asked him a question.

“I want to _own_ you,”

He kept his tone light, gripping onto Schlatt’s hips, and forced him to keep going even though his thighs trembled, even when he didn’t have the strength to continue. Schlatt let him. Fuck, he let Wilbur dominate him so much, let Wilbur hurt him.

“I want to own you so… so completely. Want to control you. Treat you like my toy. Want you to be mine.”

Schlatt moaned and bucked his hips into Wil’s stomach. He sucked Wil’s dick that night, letting Wilbur face-fuck him until he fainted, and let him keep using him beyond that. The sight of Schlatt, dead to the world, covered in cum, saliva, tears… Wilbur had got off a second time to it, and marked Schlatt with his cum. He didn’t tell him that part until the next day, with Schlatt’s all smug grins and teases, just so he could watch his face redden, watch him get all needy. He loved needy Schlatt, he really did, but he wanted to fuck Schlatt without worrying about him begging. Take him as his own. Mark him as Wilbur’s, only Wilbur’s, so thoroughly used that he couldn’t move.

-

He never thought he’d get to live it out like this. Never thought he’d have this chance, this perfect opportunity. Sure, they’re _dead_. Sure, they can’t see their friends. That didn’t matter to Wilbur, not now. Not when Schlatt was permanently asleep. So fucking gorgeous, eyelashes fluttering against his cheek, eyes never opening.

Wilbur didn’t feel guilty until he started. He stripped Schlatt’s pale blue sweater off, and set it down on the… floor? Whatever they stood on. Wilbur didn’t care until he saw Schlatt shiver, cold, it made his heart clench. Someone had laid Schlatt on some sort of slab, a cold metallic thing that never seemed to stick to one substance. One day it was obsidian, the next it was iron, gold, diamond, lapis lazuli, even emerald. Wilbur didn’t know who controlled it, he should probably be investigating but instead, he’s stripping his unconscious lover, hands tracing over his soft, unmarked skin.

He’d change that soon.

When Schlatt was naked, Wilbur took a moment to admire him. Sucking bruises into his neck, biting down as hard as he could, until he tasted blood. Press a kiss to Schlatt’s unresponsive mouth. Grab his waist as hard as he could, feeling the muscle bend under the strength of his grip. Dig his nails in until blood beaded in the scratches. Pull Schlatt up against him, feeling his limbs flop, loose like a rag-doll.

Schlatt had never looked as small as he did in that moment. Sure, Wilbur had known that he wasn’t a big man, wasn’t tall, had little muscle. In his fancy suits, boxy and intimidating, he almost forgot how petite Schlatt was. He was soft, small, and looked tiny beneath Wilbur’s large hands. Just one of them was almost enough to cover the entirety of Schlatt’s stomach.

 _Fuck_. He’d always noticed it in the back of his mind, but it felt so much more important now as he dragged Schlatt up to rest on his lap. Wilbur cradled the back of his head, wrapped an arm around Schlatt to keep him upright as he pondered a very important question.

Where was Wilbur going to get lube?

In the void, they didn’t need food, sleep, anything. It was a very mundane existence, one that left Wilbur miserable, alone. Schlatt couldn’t talk to him in his odd comatose state, Wilbur wished he could. He’d tried to wake Schlatt up. Nothing had ever worked. But he was still pretty sure he had to prep Schlatt, keep them both from tearing.

As if the void had heard him, the table beneath them shifted. Wil felt terrified as they started sinking into the floor, clutched Schlatt close to his chest as he scrambled to get them both out. He succeeded, though it was difficult. He dropped Schlatt onto the floor with a thud, rolled onto his back and scrambled back from it. What the actual fuck?

That was horrifying. Feeling the ground give out beneath you, consume you, it was the most disconcerting thing Wilbur had ever felt, and he was dead. Jesus fucking Christ, that scared the shit out of him. As his breathing slowed, he decided to investigate. Wilbur rolled Schlatt onto his back, swallowing hard at the way his body just… gave away at his demands.

No. Not right now. He needed to find out what happened to the slab. Wilbur didn’t bother being careful. He was already dead, no need for fearing for his life. Jump scares, maybe, but he couldn’t die twice. Wilbur poked it. It was a liquid? Had it dissolved? Why? Wilbur poked it again. It felt odd, almost… come to think of it…

Wilbur laughed, incredulous. No fucking way. Was this a joke? Was he dreaming? No way had an ancient void, created by equally decrepit gods, just given him lube so he could fuck his unconscious boyfriend. That was ridiculous. Wilbur couldn’t deny it though, as he dipped his fingers into the vat of lube they had gifted him. What the actual fuck? This was just stupid.

Whatever. Wilbur didn’t care about the logistics of it, the absolutely laughable prospect of the gods giving him lube. Instead, he turned back to Schlatt. Well, if he had an infinite source of lube… might as well use it, right? It seemed pretty normal, they were dead anyway. Yeah. This was fine.

Wilbur took a deep breath, moved to grab Schlatt again. He belt bad for just dumping him on the ground, careless, but Schlatt couldn’t hear him if he apologised, so Wilbur settled for pressing a kiss to his forehead, spreading his thighs. Schlatt wasn’t hard, soft cock laying on his stomach as Wilbur reached up, dipped his fingers in the lube, brought his hand back down. He hauled Schlatt’s hips up into his lap.

Schlatt didn’t move when he slipped a finger into him, didn’t react. He was loose, muscles unresponsive as Wilbur wriggled his finger around. Slicked them up again, added a second, scissored. Schlatt made a breathy noise, brow pinching, but he didn’t move. Couldn’t move.

A bolt of heat shot through Wilbur as he leaned down, hunched over so he could bite Schlatt again. Nip at him, sink his teeth into his flesh. Wilbur didn’t stop until he made sure he’d marked Schlatt thoroughly, hickeys all over his chest, neck, thighs. Bite marks on his neck, pretty purple and reds that stood out so vividly from Schlatt’s skin.

Wilbur’s not done yet, wouldn’t be for a while, but he could wait until he was inside Schlatt before continuing. He loved the feeling of Schlat beneath him, how small he looked when he wasn’t awake, couldn’t keep up his facade of All-American businessman, sleazy and cruel. He looked so soft, hair fluffy, face slack. His legs too soft and thin, shoulders too round.

There was nothing threatening about Schlatt now. Not as Wilbur sat back on his heels, dipped his entire hand into the lube tank. Fuck, that was cold. He hissed as he slicked himself up, but couldn’t stop. He wouldn’t stop. The anticipation buzzed through his veins like electricity, prickling against his skin as he lined himself up.

Schlatt had never taken his cock before. Not in its entirety, since he always tapped out before Wilbur could bottom out. He usually ended up fucking him halfway inside, which was fine. But with Schlatt asleep like this… He couldn’t back out. If Wilbur wanted to fuck him, he could. Schlatt wasn’t capable of stopping him.

Fuck. Wilbur lined himself up and pushed in. He didn’t have to wait. Schlatt was his toy, his doll. He didn’t have to worry about hurting him. It didn’t matter. Wilbur didn’t wait for him to adjust to his size, pushed all the way in for the first time. Schlatt’s hole was loose, relaxed, but inside he was so tight, so warm.

He groaned as he just rested there. Wilbur didn’t have to move, didn’t have to pay attention to Schlatt. He was just a cocksleeve, a fucktoy, a fleshlight. Wilbur pulled out, fucked back in with a grunt. He rutted into his limp body like an animal, hunched over him to dig his teeth into Schlatt’s neck, nails scratching at Schlatt’s hips, digging his fingertips in until the skin bruised beneath his touch.

Wilbur groaned and then pulled out. He couldn’t fuck Schlatt fast enough like this, didn’t have enough leverage. He flipped Schlatt onto his knees, yanked his hips high into the air as he thrust back in with a moan. Schlatt felt so much tighter like this, and fuck, Wilbur covered him completely. His body dwarfed Schlatt’s as he snapped his hips forward, fucked him without regard for Schlatt, pushing his shoulders down into the ground.

He pulled Schlatt back to meet him. It was so weird to only hear his own noises, the sounds of their skin slapping together without Schlatt’s moans, his whimpers. He really was just a toy, couldn’t even get off on the feeling of Wilbur fucking him, couldn’t get off on Wilbur forcing him to take his cock, stretching him so wide, _filling_ him so much.

Fuck, the thought that this was so completely one-sided, that Schlatt was just forced to take it, just for him, it pushed Wilbur closer to the edge. He fucked Schlatt harder, the force of it making Schlatt’s body quake, jiggling in time with Wilbur’s groans. He dragged Schlatt’s hips back again to meet his, groaning. The slick slide of it, the feeling of his cock stretching Schlatt, molding him around Wilbur’s cock.

Schlatt was his. _Completely_ his. There wasn’t a part of Schlatt that didn’t belong to Wilbur. There wasn’t a part of Schlatt that he didn’t control, didn’t dominate. He owned his body, owned his pleasure, owned his soul. Here in purgatory, this was Schlatt’s soul. He was literally fucking Schlatt’s soul.

No, wait, Schlatt was making noise. He grunted every time Wilbur pushed all the way in, a wheeze more than anything. Wilbur frowned. No. He wasn’t allowed to make noises. He leaned over Schlatt, moaning as it forced his cock in deeper, the way Schlatt’s walls fluttered around him, spasmed around his cock. He slipped the fingers of his clean hand into Schlatt’s mouth.

He didn’t bother trying to last. This wasn’t about Schlatt, he didn’t have to please him. All he wanted was to get off, so that’s all he was going to do. He came with a groan, pulled out so it coated Schlatt’s back. He' could fuck him full of his cum another time. Schlatt was his, a toy, and he could play with him as many times as he wanted.

Wilbur left him there as he wiped himself off with Schlatt’s sweater. He wouldn’t be needing it, after all. Wilbur almost didn’t want to clean Schlatt off, leave him claimed, but he also didn’t want to have to deal with it once it dried. He reluctantly cleaned Schlatt up, but he didn’t want this to be over yet.

Well, Schlatt was still wet with lube. His hole still sloppy and loose, fucked out. Wilbur didn’t have to think too much on it before he sank Schlatt down on his cock. He was warm, pleasant, soft. He leaned back against the lube vat and stared up into the grey emptiness around them. The handler of the void was kind enough to drop a book in for him. It was boring, about some village drama thing that Wilbur couldn’t care less about. Perfect. He rested it in Schlatt’s lap, read it over his shoulder. Schlatt was just his cockwarmer. He didn’t pay attention to him, just read that book like it held the secrets of the universe.

// BETAREAD: _hey what's up my moonpies,, uh im sourbby, y'all probably seen me in the comments. uh yeah, im the editor. so- that's my tedtalk. and yes im the author of the cow fic, if you happened to notice. so you'll be seeing more of me, so lovely to meet you guys!_

**Author's Note:**

> My eyeballs hurt. And my headphones died :(


End file.
